


Lilith and the Lamb

by 1GL



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Goths, Occult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GL/pseuds/1GL
Summary: Guy falls in love with an occult goth chick... what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Memories

I've only ever had one crush, and it's been on a goth girl. Even since I first laid eyes on her, I always got tingly just thinking about her.

Her name was Lilith, well, actually her real name was Luna. But she nicknamed herself Lilith to sound cool.

Back in middle school, she was tall and drenched in black clothing and apparel. Because she was 3 years older than me, I never would have a chance to interact with her. No classes to be able to first meet each other. No courage to walk up and talk to someone older than me, let alone my crush. And even if I did she probably would of ignored me. See she always seemed a little pissed off as she never smiled.

But what I didn't realize at that moment was that she was made fun of and teased about her dark personality. I realize it looking back but at the time I never knew the struggle she was going through.

When she graduated into Highschool, I honestly never thought I would see her again. I painfully had to give up my love for her, but I never liked any girl as much as that goth chick. I would look at her picture in the yearbook, as I couldn't find an online presence for her. The only photo that didn't have the percipient smiling mind you.

Come to my surprise then, when I get into the same Highschool as her! Life had given me a second chance. You may call the first time puppy love, but my feelings were even more intense the second time around. It may have been due to the fact though that puberty had hit her very... well.

As she seemed even bigger than before, specifically her breast size. And not just her boobs, but every part of her body was undeniably thick, and I loved it. Her butt, her thighs, even her tummy, I loved them all.

But her insatiable body made me even more scared to go up and talk to her. There would be no way for us to have classes together to break the ice, but atleast I could build up the courage to talk to her during lunch, right? Wrong. I was too chicken to go up to her, I mean what could I even say?

You see, I'm not really goth myself. Hell, I'm too much of a scaredy-cat to watch horror movies. But that dominant aura around her, how she controls that dark aesthetic, somehow it makes me feel safe.

She graduated soon after and my chance of meeting her was lost forever.... or so I thought!


	2. Whispers

Highschool came and passed. Even though my heart gave up the dream, I still never was able to hit it off with any girl. Still too shy.

Even when choosing the college to go too I didn't once think about where would have gone. I mean there isn't a way of figuring that out anyway since she was so secretive.

My college life began, but that's not the important here. The important part comes after I make new friends and gain a small slither of mutual acquaintances.

These guys I had met from classes and the like were gossiping about a strange club on campus... an Unofficial Occult club run at the dead of night by some weird goth chick. They giggle about the ridiculous rumors and question who could she be.... her name? Lilith. The love of my life? No, impossible. There must a lot of edgy goth girls with a name like that!!

So why did I ask where the club happens? So why did I go in the dead of night to campus? Why am I standing outside the classroom of where the club happens?

Could it really be her?

Well... I got this far. I summoned all the courage my tiny body could hold and went in.


	3. Meeting

The room was dark, except for a circle of glowing candles. A woman sat in-between them, reading a book with a upside-down cross on it. Her eyes dart from the book to me and widen. She must not get visitors regularly...

While grabbing one of the candles she jumps up, holding the book dear to her heart.

Her, while pointing the candle at me:

"Who dares enter my sanctuary?"

Me:

"Uhhhh uhmm uhmm"

Is it her?! It does look like her... black tank top, big boobs, long dark hair, pale, a black skirt, big thick thighs, pantyhose, and black lipstick... actually she looks more beautiful than I ever imagined. But, I can't just assume. I need to... ask her!!!

Me:

"So uh, are you.... Lilith?"

Her, not breaking eye contact:

"Why yes, it is I, Lilith, of the Unsanctioned Lilith's Occult and Oddities Club.

State your name and business stranger."

"Uhhhhhh I'm... my name is Josh. No occupation. And uh, I'm here to join your club!"

She raises an eyebrow, even she is surprised anyone would want to join.

"Are you... sure? You will be entailed to help with all things occult!"

"Yes I'm... willing to do anything for you!"

It takes her a moment to think it through, but eventually she drops the candle.

"Welcome aboard. As the first recruit of the Unsanctioned Lilith's Occult and Oddities Club, ULCC for short, I must instruct you with an Official name."

First recruit... wait and how long has this club been going on!?

"Uh, name? My name is J-"

She walks over to me, shaking her head,

"Nonono, not your vile birth name. When you join this Club, nay... this CULT, you must be reborn. To be Reborn from the bullshit of normal life, it is what I had done long ago. Thus, I received the name Lilith, so now, the same must happen to you."

She stands towering over me, trumping my short stature. With her eyes beaming over me I couldn't help but blush.

She began to stroke my curly blonde hair. Her black nails tickle my scalp.

My crush... touching me.... I would collapse but that would mean she would stop touching but also this intimate interaction was becoming intense aaand....

She stops, with a look of surprise,

"Aha! I got it! I mean *ahem*, the gods have smiled upon you it seems. You are now my Lamb, so that’s is your new title, new name. Welcome, my Lamb."

She bends down and gives me a kiss with her big dark lips on my forehead to complete the christening.

I collapsed, but she was not through. She grabbed my arm and dragged me across the floor with force to her circle of candles.

Her:

"Now, as an official member you better not leave under any circumstances. As the wrath of Lilith may cause the end civilization."

I nod my head in agreement, still not fully comprehending what’s happening.

"Thus, you will be willing to do whatever I say yes, my Lamb?"

I nod even more, like I'm rocking out.

She drags me over to a table, and props me up onto a chair. She looks directly into my eyes,

"Now you must tell me the truth. If you lie there will be hell to pay, literally. This question pertains to a certain Ritual I have been concocting. The details must be exact or certain doom will befall us, understand?"

Nod, nod, nod, nod, nod.

"Ok. Answer me this,

Are you a virgin?"

Shock. Awe. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT? WHAT IS SHE EVEN TALKING ABOUT? I must be some trance though as I blurt out,

"Yes, yes I am."

She grins a mischievous smile. Like a cat that's trapped a mouse.

"MARVELOUS! WONDERFUL! My ritual shall be complete!"

She jumps up and starts walking around the room.

"You see my Lamb; this ritual requires the bonding of two souls. But not just any two souls, oh no, two virgin souls coming together as one! The Lilith and The Lamb, joining together, as one!"

She begins to hop around joyously.

"Oh, how intriguing! A wondrous sight shall be!"

She stops, realizing I'm still in the room, staring at her dance. She's not used to having company around...

Her, staring back at me,

"..... Errrrr.... Let me prepare the ritual grounds. You may stay seated my Lamb."


	4. Ritual

Lilith constructed a big pentagram circle from chalk, decorating it with candles.

The final piece was our ensemble. She instructed me to strip naked. Honestly, due to my brain being in utter shock from this strange encounter I went along with it all like a zombie. Or more like she hypnotized me somehow, who know what dark magic is befalling me.

After stripping she gave me a black robe to wear and instructed me to stand on one side of the satanic looking ritual circle.

Once in place, I watch Lilith as she strips. In this moment, as I see her dark clothing fall to the floor, my consciousness slowly restores. First the shirt, exposing her cute chunky tummy. Following up she takes off her big black bra. Obviously, her huge bare tits were a sight to see, the only way of describing them would be with a WOOWWS. Finally, her big black panties slide off, presenting her giant pale ass. Oddly enough, she kept on her black thigh high stockings which had the entire lunar cycle printed at the top of them.

My spell had been broken by her glorious nude aura. Wait, WHAT AM I DOING? Why AM NAKED?! Well I guess I'm in a hooded robe... but why did Lilith get naked and put on the robe too?!

As she stepped into the ritual circle, that's when it hit me.... WE ARE GOING TO FUCK?!? IS THAT WHAT SHE WAS GOING ON ABOUT?!?

She walks into place, directly parallel to me. She looks around the at the candles, chalk, and the clock on the wall, then to me. Our eyes meet. She nods her head and steps forward.... SHIT, IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING??!?

She steps forward to the center of the circle, and subsequently drops backwards onto the floor. While laying on her back, she spreads open her legs.

Lilith, eyes closed:

"The time is upon us... The Lamb of sacrifice are needed for..."

She begins to speak in another language entirely, maybe Latin?

"... and, it is time for the Lambs of Sacrifice and the Dark Lilith to conjoin as one. Plant the seeds of despair into the world. Oh may (unintelligible name) give us the gift of the gods. Amen."

She stopped talking and opened her eyes. Her big black pupils stared into my soul. Am I really going to do this right now?! This is too ridicule of a situation!

Lilith, with a pout, and legs still wide open:

"My Lamb, you are supposed to fuck me now."

Aaaaaaah! I can't even begin to move my legs. I'm yet again locked in SHOCK. I should be used to her by now but WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY BACK TO THAT? HOW DO I EVEN REACT?! I mean uhhh I do want to but WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

I slowly start to step forward, but Lilith gets annoyed by my slowness.

Lilith groans,

"If you're going to take so long, my Lamb, then I will have initiate the ceremonial fuck."

Lilith hops up from the ground. She towers over my tiny body and easily pushes me down upon the satanic floor. I notice from all the confusing excitement that my dick is fully erect. Her black finger nails seem to curl around it, as she grabs and sticks my dick into her pussy.

I can barely move as she rides up and down my dick. Her massive body mass crashing upon my skin, making a clapping sound each time. Her giant tits flap up and down on each thrust. As she holds me down she eventually starts doing a chant in Latin again.

I should still be in shock, but something sparked inside me, and no not my penis. Maybe it was Lilith dominating me or what, but something finally clicked and it was GO TIME.

I lead forward from the ground and grab the top of her hips and scream,

"Lilith... I WANT TO FUCK YOU!!"

Those words, probably not in the ritual summoning script, but damn am I aroused.

The roles start to switch, as Lilith leans back onto the ground now instead. She has a look of both surprise and excitement.

She mewls and embraces me,

"Ohhhhh my Lamb~ Fertilize your Lilith with the seeds of DOOOM!!"

I embrace her as well, putting my puny arms around her big body. My head rests on top of her huge bust, so I can but help bury my face into her luscious breasts. It's all becoming too much... I cannot stop pounding her pussy.

All my emotions of this encounter are finally be let out to this very moment. I don't think any of this makes sense..... but the Lilith and the Lamb have finally joined together.

She tries to chant in Latin yet again in between her moans. But, the climax is upon us. Eventually she can't even keep up the chant, as her face begins to morph. Her eyes begin to roll up inside her head, and her mouth stands agape with her tongue sticking out. She almost looks possessed! Maybe out of context it would look scary but her moans were so hot that I couldn't help bust a nut.

As the seeds of doom get planted, Lilith screams her final moan, send drool all over me and her. She also scratches my back with her dark nails, neither of which I minded.

Just seeing her lay there, with that ridiculous look on her face made me so happy. I loved my Lilith....

But then something happened.... Black smoke started to fill the room. It starts to swirl around the ritual circle. Then, right above us, an almost dark cloud forms...... and you're not gonna believe this but..... a reddish light fills the room, and a demonic looking spirit appears.

It had long dark horns, no eyes, and fangs for teeth. It was dressed in a dark robe, where long arms extended out of it, being topped off with claw-like fingers on its hands. No legs appeared from below the robe, as the spirit floated in thin air. I wasn't sure if the skin was reddish black, or if that was just due to the hellish lighting the room was in now.

Both of us were way too out of it to even comprehend what was transpiring. The shock and awe of a real hell spawn appearing in front of us. We could only watch and listen.

It began to speak, in the same Latin that Lilith was chanting in. She stared up with a big happy, shocked, confused and scared face, so I didn't know how to interpret it.

Finally it begins to speak in English,

"WITH VIRGINAL SACRIFICE, A NEW GOD IS BORN. THE ANTI-CHRIST WILL COME INTO THE LAND OF THE FLESH, SPELLING DOOM FOR ALL HUMANITY.

BUT FEAR NOT, AS THE LILITH AND THE LAMB ARE COMPENSATED. THEY SHALL LIVE FOREVER, IMMORTALIZED FOR HELPING THE..."

Aaaand the rest was said in a gibberish language. But we had heard enough to get the gist.....

And as quickly as it appeared, it just as quickly disappeared. It finished talking and suddenly all the smoke, all the mist, all the demonic lighting and disturbing figure poofed away.

Speechless. I can't even begin to THINK about what the FUCK is going on.

I couldn't feel or move my body out of fear.... but Lilith. Lilith jumps up and starts hopping around the room. I notice what seems like a newly inked tattoo on her belly, a pentagram.

As she hops around she sings to herself,

"TOGETHER FOREVER. THE LAMB AND LILITH TOGETHER FOREVER."

.... what have I gotten myself into?!

# THE END

Lilith,

"You are going to have to say goodbye to your friends and family once the apocalypse wipes outs humanity but it isn't all depressing my Lamb! We still have each other.... and while our first child is the anti-Christ, we can make more immortal children and start humanity a-new... we shall be the Adam and Eve of this next generation! But we will be Lilith and Lamb of course! Right my Lamb?"

Lamb,

"............."

The Lamb has passed out.


End file.
